


Kindnesses

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock shows Molly how he feels through small gestures.





	Kindnesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a blind prompt from afteriwake -- "subtle kindnesses."

While Molly, the woman whose heart was on her sleeve and in her eyes, always showed him kindness through gestures that meant the world to him, whether it was offering to help however he needed or spending a day solving cases with him, the way he returned the sentiment (a word he was slowly getting used to) was … subtler.

Ever since Sherrinford, Sherlock tried hard to be the kind of man Molly deserved. Being a lot more courteous was part of it. When he needed to use his favorite bolt hole, he texted her first to make sure it was alright. She never refused him but he still wanted to do the right thing. While he was in her flat, he stopped using her bedroom and insisted on using the guestroom. That seemed to confuse her at first but she went along with it.

Since he was always awake before her unless he was just coming off a case, he had her favorite coffee ready for her when she stumbled into the kitchen. If he was still there later in the day, he made sure Toby was fed so the spoiled cat wasn’t demanding food as soon as Molly came home.

When Sherlock finally got over his fears and they started dating, he made sure to always let her know if he wasn’t going to be able to make it. For the few dates he managed not to cancel, he always took her to places paparazzi weren’t known to haunt. When they were at home, he let Molly pick what they’d watch on telly, and he would magnanimously let Toby have her lap.

Sherlock wasn’t sure that all of this made him a more deserving man until he finally worked up the nerve to propose.

Molly was quick to assure him that yes, she thought he was perfect for her.


End file.
